


The Journey to Thea

by donttakemyknives



Category: Road to Thea
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Daddy Issues, Emilian Onyx is a clueless homosexual, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, God and some priests, Gore, Graphic descriptions of gore, Homophobia, Implied Sex Scene, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mommy Issues, Multi, NO rape, No Graphic Descriptions of Sex, No Incest, Smut, Straight Relationships, a lot of gore, a pig named henry, a twelve year old boy, brief mentions of burning someone alive, but it's the 1700's, but you have to squint, casual homophobia, drunk tavern goers, gay relationships, hunting for animals, hurt comfort, implied but not purposeful self harm, mention of abusive relationships, mention of injury caused by abuse, mentions of drinking, no dubcon, weird and kinda complex words because I'm trying to impress grammarly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttakemyknives/pseuds/donttakemyknives
Summary: “He was tall and lanky, his figure could be described to be like the fresh sprout of a birch tree, and it would not be wrong. However, he had a very keen eye. Being an artist, he had an eye for all things bright and colorful, which is why he was the first to notice his mother absence”
Relationships: Emeric and draven, emilian and achilles, lovis and mercedes
Kudos: 2





	1. A storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cas (chaotically-cas)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cas+%28chaotically-cas%29).



> This whole thing contains descriptions of death, gore, grief, and self-doubt. If any triggering topics are written about it will be tagged and mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, so please read those notes. Otherwise, I am not responsible for you triggering yourself for choosing to ignore those tags.

I don’t remember much. I was in my house, then Lovis was shaking and yelling at me, then we were running to find Emeric. He was in the woodshop, as usual. “What are you both doing here?” He questioned, eyes darkening with the beginning of rage. “Mother is missing,” Lovis said quickly, “What? Slow down,” Emeric’s hearing had gone after falling onto a pile of rocks. “Mother. Is. Missing,” Lovis said slowly. His eyes widened as he stood so fast the chair he was using fell. He ran out the door, pushing past the wood stands and metal carving tools, and made his way out the door, sprinting towards everywhere and nowhere. “Are you sure she’s not lost somewhere?” He questioned, his brows furrowing and eyes filling with tears (I wanted to hug him). “Yes,” He said. 

Emeric searched the well, the river, and even the dining hall that mother had shamed us for even looking at. “Nothing,” he said, eye brimming with unshed tears. He stalked towards the wheat field and began working, feet scuffing against the ground and eyes never leaving his shoes. Zuko spoke, “What will happen now?” “I’m not sure,” Said Lovis. His hair fell in front of his face, making him look silly. Zuko stifled back a laugh.

Draven had been helping Zuko with his studies for a year and a half now. It was working, too. He taught him to read, write, and some fables he and Zuko repeated while staring into a campfire. “I’m here,” He announced plainly, closing the door and taking off his shoes before continuing into our home. He passed swiftly by me, leaving just a breath of mint and lavender behind. “Where is he, Emilian?” His question startled me, having never talked to me before, only to Emeric and my mother. He put his hands into the pocket of his trousers, pretending not to notice my startle. “He’s in the field with Emeric and Lovis,” I had managed to say without stuttering. He grunted and left out the door, brushing his hands through his unruly hair that his father would condemn him for later. I sighed, pushing my own hands through my hair and grunting. I was frustrated. 

After schoolwork was done, Zuko and I asked people if they had seen our mother. We had described her as medium height with long, black, curly hair with a kind face and slight limp. The limp part was a lie, though. Her leg had been broken by the man she had been seeing long before any of us were born. Her skin had healed well, as there was barely a scar, but she would have a limp and be in pain for the rest of her life. Her walk was more like a trudge. She looked as if she was walking through knee-deep mud on a sweltering day with no water. However, her attitude made up for everyone’s impatience. She was kind and thoughtful, always bearing the tiniest of smiles and offering ointments to those in need. She was a saint amongst men and women alike. Unfortunately, no one could remember her. It was as if every favor she had given was forgotten. It did not make me less frustrated. 

After walking through the door, both Zuko and I planted ourselves onto our seats. We felt like we had heard every excuse as to why no one knew who our mother was, despite knowing that she had helped a good lot of people in our village. “I am so sick of this - this bullshit!”, “Watch your language, young man! That is no way to speak, especially for someone like you,” We both paled and turned our heads. Dravens' father, the priest, was standing in the doorway. “I've come to collect my son,” His voice sent chills down my spine. "He is with Emeric, father," Zuko spoke. He rolled his eyes and made a disgusted sound. “They both need to get themselves straight,” Zuko had opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal Emeric and Draven looking disheveled and wild. Their hair stuck to their foreheads as they panted. They looked like they just got done running through the fields or finished hunting the largest prey in the forests. “Good afternoon, dad,” Draven spoke, his voice wavering. His father gave him a look that I could not name before walking past them, grabbing Draven on his way out. He gave a quick smile to us all before turning to follow his father. 

After Emeric had washed, he questioned us about our day. “Any news on mother?” He asked. I could see the hope behind his eyes. “No,” I said. His shoulders slumped, his eyes found a new sadness that we all had acquired through our hours without her. He slumped against the wood table, his arms scraping against it that I knew had to hurt. Zuko, Lovis, and I watched him for a while. Occasionally, rubbing his arm and offering him comfort. Emeric had been the closest to our mother. Being the first of us, he had grown up with her and helped take care of all of us, even if he was still a lad when we were born. “I’m going to rest,” I said, not wanting to continue watching my oldest, strongest brother break apart. Looking back, it was a selfish act.

I woke with a screaming match between my brothers. "You can't leave! You have family here! You have friends here!" Lovis said. "We need her! I need her!" said Emeric. It was true. We all need her, she is our lifeline. Without her, we are lost in an abyss. "We need you!" Lovis shouted. The house went quiet. I could hear the faint slap of rain against our roof and the howling wind outside. They locked eyes, and I could see the fainted ghosts of sleep under their eyes. "I don't need any one of you," Emeric said before sweeping across the floor, past me, and towards the door. He stepped out, back facing towards us the entire time. However, I knew he regretted what he said. He needed us as we needed him. I mumbled a quiet goodbye, and then the door slammed shut.


	2. Achilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all meet Achilles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a shorter chapter since I can't figure out how to write gay panic that well

After he left, things in our house were turbulent. We couldn't look at each other in the eyes. "What did you do?" Zuko yelled, finally snapping. "That is none of your concern, young man!" I cringed. They both sounded angry, likely still on edge from what happened earlier between Emeric and Lovis. They never had the best relationship. Mom often had to split them up before they hurt themselves. She would make them both apologize before forcing both of them away from the house, worried that they would break something we couldn't afford to fix or replace. She used to say: "Leave before you drag each other through the mud," and they would both leave, their feet lugging against the ground as if they weighed as much as one of the trees Emeric hauled. They hated each other, probably, but they needed each other. Good without evil is evil, right? 

The door clobbered open to reveal a drenched Emeric. He hadn't been gone for long. He was gone for as long as mom was during her post-jentacular walk. He wordlessly slid past us, pausing for a second to meet Lovis in the eyes, before continuing to his room. The air in the room was humid and unbending, but I did not leave. It felt wrong to get up and move. Hell, it felt wrong to breathe. But, I did not move as Zuko's eye's filled with anger, disgust, hatred, and sadness. He opened his mouth to speak, maybe to scream, but closed it quickly. His teeth made a sort of clink sound against each other. The house was noiseless for the rest of the day.

The next day began, and so did another roaring match between my brothers. I couldn't tell what they were yelling about, and I honestly didn't care. I changed my tunic and left. Hearing them faintly through the windows, I quickly walked away, wishing everything could be over. "Emilian!" Hearing my name called, I twisted, revealing Achilles. His short, light hair practically glowed gold in the morning sun. His eyes were bright despite the early hour, his skin tanned from his basking in the sun. He looked beautiful. "Good morning, Achilles," I said, with a meager smile on my lips. He stepped forward and waved his arm towards himself, signaling that I needed to go to him. "Yes?" I said. "Come, I have a gift for you," He said, radiating happiness. I had no choice but to return his smile. 

He led me towards the blacksmith, all while holding my hand in his. His hand was warm and soft in a way that made my heart race and my legs weak. I could only focus on the way his hair looked ablaze in the sun. Despite him being a foot in front of me, I still felt engulfed by him. If we people passed looks to us, I didn't notice, and neither did he. 

"-You should be careful with it, don't let Zuko touch it, too. We both know he would end up without a head," His voice snapped me out of my trance. "Were you seriously not listening?" His voice sounded playful, the same tone he used when we were children. "I was, I had gotten distracted for a second, I am truly sorry-" "You talk too much," He interrupted. I opened my mouth to speak, but he held his finger in front of my lips. My mind went blank until he whispered: "Don't apologize, my love," My mind went blank, but I did not try to speak. I took the weapon from his hands, feeling the weight of it against me helped me. "Go home, Emilian. You look tired," He wasn't lying. I hadn't been able to sleep since my mother went missing. "I will, thank you," I turned and walked out the door, the floor creaking under me as I went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
